Break's Help
by ghostwriter4836
Summary: Tormented by thoughts of Oz, Gil finds out Break is willing to help. Let me know what u think? Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pandora Hearts
1. Chapter 1

_This scene takes place after tv episode 20 when everyone is drunk. Break saw the exchange between Oz and Gil before Oz went to sleep. Oscar, Sharon, and Alice are lying around the room drunk. _

Break lounged on the couch shaking his head at the drunks passed out around him. Unfortunately, wine didn't affect him. Then suddenly, something caught his eye. It was Gilbert standing up and heading straight for the door. He must be going to bed, Break thought. Then a thought crossed his mind, Gilbert was terrible drunk so he probably wouldn't even find his room. Break sighed and got up. Break spotted Gil going into Oz's room. This was_ not_ going to end well, he thought. But he waited down the hall just long enough to see Gil quietly shut the door and lean back against it.

God how he longed for Oz, Gil thought to himself. Oz looked _sooo_ good lying curled up in the bed, so peaceful. He had to control the urge to run in there and lay down next to Oz to hold him in his arms, protect him as always. The thought caused Gil's arousal to spring to life. With his mind swimming from the wine and his aching need for Oz, he instinctively reached down to massage the ache. With his eyes closed, Gil didn't hear anyone approaching until the voice broke the silence.

"Ahhh…what have we here?" Break said teasingly. Gil quickly dropped his hand. "Shut up Break," Gil growled trying to stagger his way down the hall to his room where he could be alone with his thoughts of Oz. Or fantasies rather, fantasies that he could only live in when he was alone in his room.

"Gil," Break laughed wickedly, "Don't be ridiculous. You'll never make it there on your own." At that point, as if on cue, Gil stumbled. Break hoisted Gil's arm around his shoulder and took him to his bed. Once there, he dumped Gil face down on the bed. "It's a good thing for you that Oz wasn't the one to catch you," Break said in that constant teasing voice.

Gil groaned at the mention of Oz's name since his erection had not completely went away yet but now was growing again thanks to Break. He also goaned because of all people, Break had been the one to catch him feeling himself up as he thought of Oz. Break would hold it over his head forever, teasing him endlessly.

But with all the wine and his desperate need of Oz, he slipped one hand underneath his body. "Ah…still thinking of Oz I see." "Break…please…go away," Gil murmured from his face down position. Break came to the bed and sat down. He tugged on Gil's shoulder causing Gil to lean back toward Break, his head in Break's lap. But before Gil could say anything Break spoke of Oz, spurring on the fantasies, spurring on Gil. "The way Oz teases you, like you are still that little boy." Then in a more husky tone, " You like it don't you? In your own sick way, you love it." Gil glanced at Break confused but saw only Break's twisted humor in his blood red eye.

Break moved one hand over the top of Gil's which was still pressed over his hard bulge in his pants. Gil stiffened, about to protest, but was too drunk to fight it. Even at the age of 24, Gil had never been with anyone nor had anyone touch him like Break was doing now. The wine mixed with Break's commentary on Oz, and touching him _that_ way felt so fucking good, Gil thought, that he wasn't about to let it end now.

"Ha…Haaa…" Break laughed, "You want to join him in his bed, hold him." Break continued as Gil's hand fell to his side and Break massaged him through the straining fabric. "You want to see those big green eyes stare up at you." Gil tore open his pants, at that point, exposing his forbidden arousal which Break grasped firmly. At the same time, Gil turned his head away from Break, humiliated by what he was silently seeking from Break, yet compelled to have it. Break used his free hand to caress Gil's head, smoothing back the hair from his face.

"Does Oz touch you in your sick little fantasies or are you the one in control?" Break pumped Gil harder…faster. Gil's breathing had become shallow, he started squirming and clutching the sheet with one hand and Break's coat sleeve with the other. Gil squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, "Oz…oh…Oz," while he turned Break's words into vivid images in his mind. Break pumped harder…faster still.

Break could tell that Gil was lost in his fantasy as he groaned and pressed his hips to Break's hand. Satisfaction flickered unnoticed in Break's eye. Though his own arousal was there, he knew he had to take it slow with the ever emotional Gil so tonight would just be the first of many. "You want to feel your bodies molded together. Oz crying out to you 'Gil'." Harder and faster he pumped Gil's hard shaft.

Gil's body tensed and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, "Oh…fuck…Oz!" Gil cried out as his body shuddered and the warm liquid squirted out of him. Break laughed wickedly as he slowed his hand to a light massage allowing Gil to ride out his intense climax. Still feeling Break's fingers running through his hair, he pressed his face into Break's lap, hiding the embarrassment at his own weakness and the tears spilling out the corners of his eyes.

"I think you need to sleep off the wine," Break finally said after a few minutes as he eased out from under Gil, wiping his sticky fingers with his hankerchief. His laughter echoed in the room as he went to the cupboard and glanced back at the sated Gil, tenderness in his expression, again unnoticed. For Break knew all too well what it was like to secretly want someone so badly, to have them just out of reach…well almost out of reach.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had gathered at Sharon's again. After Oz and Alice went to bed, Gilbert _really_ didn't want to hang out with Oscar, Sharon, and especially Break. It was bad enough that he was given the same room he had a couple of nights ago when they stayed over. So after all of 10 minutes, Gil decided to go to bed. He got up sparing a glance at the table, specifically at Break, but discreetly. Gilbert never noticed that Break had seen him.

Gilbert stood by the opened window with his cigarette in hand thinking about what had happened last time he was in this room-with Break. All Gil could do was blame the wine and his deep rooted feelings for Oz that made him overwhelmingly vulnerable. So what was Break's excuse-wine? Gil was still shocked at himself for having accepted Break's touching him _there._ He had never thought of a man that way, well, except Oz. Of course he never really thought of a woman that way either. His life was run by his emotions and those emotions were attached to one person-Oz.

As Gil savored his cigarette taking long slow drags and exhaling even slower, he had to admit that the other night had felt _very_ good. Break had taken over the work allowing Gil to drown in his fantasies and just let go. Being close to Break's warm body, being held and comforted when he desperately needed it felt so damn good. Wait…What was he thinking? This was Break, the same man who had no qualms about stating the fact that he is selfish and he uses others just as they use him in return. You always had to question Break's motives. Gil was torn between hiiiiis constant annoyance with the flamboyant, carefree clown and his gratefulness for Break's being there when he needed someone. But even though they had a moment, Break was not Oz.

Gil snapped out of his thoughts when the cupboard door creaked and the object of his thoughts was standing before him. "Hahahahahaha, you know _Gilbert, _you should try to quit." "Shut up Break!" Gil snapped back because he knew that Break was well aware of Gilbert's 8 attempts at quiting smoking. Break sauntered over, leaning on the wall total amusement on his face. "What the hell do you want Break?" Gil said irritated. "Ah, as usual, letting your emotions get the better of you, eh?" Gil sighed, he really didn't need this right now. "Frolicking with young master Oz in that little mind of yours, are you?" Break knew that he had to wear Gil down and talking of Oz was the only way.

Break moved behind Gil at that point and reached around, taking the cigarette from him. "You don't really want that now do you?" he paused, "that oral fixation of yours is really for Oz." Gil grasped the window jam and his rigid stance faultered some. Break swung him around and forced him against the wall. "You want your hands in that blonde hair while he lowers himself in front of you." As Break spoke, he knelt down, unfastened Gil's pants, dropping them to the floor. "B-Break," Gil started to protest but Break was quicker so he grasped Gil's hardening erection and began to slowly pump him. "You are certainly too big for Oz so he can't take all of you in his mouth." Then Break started sucking gently on Gil's throbbing muscle. Gil's palms were pressed flat against the wall and he started digging his fingernails into the wood, clawing. Break sucked, deeply taking all of Gil that he could into his wet warm mouth. Gil groaned, "Oh God."

But Break couldn't continue what he was doing or Gil would snap out of his fantasy so he stopped, stood up, and pushed Gil down on his knees. "Break…I…" Gil stammered. He couldn't possibly, Gil thought. This was Break, not Oz and Gil had never done it before. "_Gilbert,_" Break said in that tone like he was talking to a child, "you like to kneel before Oz, to have him looking down at you." Break unfastened his pants and dropped them as he spoke. "What does Oz taste like, hmm?" Gil closed his eyes, grabbed Break's hard cock, and took it in his mouth, sucking awkwardly. "Oz _needs_ you Gil, needs you to _please_ him." Gil came unglued and sucked ferociously on Break like some hungry, starved man. Break thought right, those words were perfect. Break couldn't lose control now but oh how he wanted to. He had to keep Gil in the moment so he said, "Oz would moan… ohhh…Giiil." Only Break had really meant that last half and had Gil been paying attention he would have realized it. He arched toward Gil making Gil take him deeper. Even though it was Gil's first time, he was amazing, thought Break. Gil was lost thinking how good Oz _would _taste. That he started pumping his hard throbbing cock in rhythm with his sucking causing him to groan against Break. Break clung to the threads of his control.

Gil sucked harder and faster, pumped harder and faster until Break heard a muffled whimper. Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, Gil thought to himself just before feeling the pulsing liquid squirt out of him while his body shook. But Break was ready too and pulled out of Gil's mouth just in time because Gil wasn't ready for that yet. It fascinated Gil to see the warm liquid squirt out of him. He knew that feeling all too well but to make Oz feel it too…wait…Break. Gil slowly glanced up seeing the triumphant grin. "Break!" Gil growled as he stood and pulled on his pants. Gil slumped in the chair, exhausted and angry at himself for allowing Break to get inside his head again, though it was sooo fucking nice. Even that feeling of Break filling his mouth to the point of nearly gagging was extremely erotic for him. Break came to stand in front of Gil but Gil didn't look up, he couldn't. He was afraid of that arrogant knowing smile that was sure to be there. So he didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around Break's waist and pulled him close, burying his face in the fabric over Break's stomache. The awkward aftermath was better if they said as liitle as possible, it was like their truce time. The tenderness in that red eye was far to visible so Break was glad Gil didn't gaze up. Break wrapped his hands around Gil's head, holding him tightly so, as usual, Gil could let his tears fall.

The following morning, Gil was so emotionally drained and physically exhausted that he couldn't even recall Break leaving his room the night before. How would he face Break today…


	3. Chapter 3

Gil, Oz, and Alice had been at Gil's apartment for nearly 2 weeks and Gil was making tea one morning when out from under the table, Break popped out. "Hhhiii." Gil immediately spilled the tea down his shirt, "Damn!" he shouted. Oz laughed and Alice rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Break?" Gil said irritated that the man could never use a door. "I have good news," he said enthusiastically, "Sharon has invited you all to a formal dinner tonight." Oz, "great!" Alice, "only if there is meat!" "Of course, it will be quite grand I assure you." Break offered. Then he sauntered toward Gil holding up a purple ribbon weaved between his fingers. "_Gilbert, _you might need this for that _seaweed _of yours, hahahaha." Gilbert shot Break a narrow gaze but took the silk ribbon, slowly unwinding it from Break's hand. Then Break climbed into the cupboard and closed the doors-gone.

The dinner and socializing lasted late into the night. Gil was tired, not in the physical sense but mentally. Having to observe the growing intimacy between Oz and Alice was breaking his heart. How was Gil suppose to hold it together, he thought as he glanced about the room. Then his gaze fell on Break's back as Break leaned on the balcony railing, alone. No, Gil thought, I can't. But God, he needed Break tonight-needed to be held. But almost 2 weeks had past. Was Break done? Gil wouldn't know that answer unless he asked but to have to actually ask Break for help-how humiliating. He had never had to ask before. But he couldn't chance it-the chance that Break wouldn't come to his room tonight.

On shaky legs, Gil made his way from the group to the doorway of the balcony. He grasped the door jam for support. Just say it, his mind screamed but all that came out when he opened his mouth was a broken, "Break." Break knew the moment Gil was behind him and his mouth curled up in a slow smile, unnoticed by Gil standing behind him. Then Break glanced over his shoulder to see Gilbert's trembling body, his head lowered unable to meet that all knowing red eye. "Seems that I'll be working late tonight, hahahaha." Break's tone dripping with amusement, "Good night _Gilbert_." But all Gil heard was-_ go to your room and I'll be there soon_. Gil breathed a sigh of relief that Break didn't make it harder for him than it already was.

Gil was standing by the window, just having finished a cigarette when the closet door creaked and he heard approaching footsteps. Break came up behind Gil and gently slid his arms between Gil's arms and sides, wrapping his arms around Gil. Gil glanced down at the at the hands pressed to his chest then turned his head to the side, resting his head against Break's closing his eyes. "So what are you and young master Oz going to do tonight, hmmm?" He paused, "Do you want to feel Oz's hands caressing your body?" As he spoke he did just that. Break's hands roamed over Gil's chest, stomach, and even his already hard muscle. Already hard, thought Break, why he had just started talking-interesting?...

In one swift motion, Gil swung around, grabbed Break's arms, stalked to the bed, and pushed him down on it. Break raised his brow at Gil curiously as he watched Gil shed his coat, shoes, and socks before laying down next to Break on the bed. Then Gil molded himself to Break on their sides so his face was pressed into Break's shoulder. Gil inhaled deeply savoring the sweet candy smell of Break. Break cradled Gil's head with one arm and was about to make a teasing comment when Gil sensed it and pressed his fingers to Break's lips. Gil reached down, putting just enough space between them to unfasten his pants and expose his throbbing muscle. Break wasted no time in starting his massage of Gil, occasionally teasing the tip of Gil's hard shaft with his thumb and gently squeezing his sack. Break was a bit stunned by Gil's difference tonight. Oz was definitely not with them!

Low guttural groans escaped from Gil from the warmth of Break's hand moving up and down rhythmically. He pressed his hips toward the movement. The tingling pleasure was just enough to keep Gil wanting more…. Then Break pushed Gil flat on his back and removed Gil's pants completely. Break could hear Gil's already labored breathing while he proceeded to take Gil into his hot, wet mouth. "Oh Break…" Gil groaned, his body trembling with the new sensation. Gil grasped the sheets at his sides, throwing his head back. Break continued to suck easily on Gil while taking the lubricant out of his pocket and covering his fingers. Then one by one Break slid them into Gil probing with one for a minute before adding another. "Oh God, Break…_yyyeeesss_," Gil's groans increasing a notch in volume.

Break stopped just long enough to shed his own clothes, quickly returned to Gil grasping his legs and bending them up as far as they would go. Gil's shirt was twisted about him and he had a sultry desirous look in his eyes. The sexy, erotic look of Gil grasping the sheets at his sides while his legs were bent up to expose his entrance-ready for penetration made Break _want _to hear Gil say the words. To say that hewanted Break-_needed only_ Break. So Break teased his entrance with his own hard lubed shaft. "Break….please…." Gil squirmed against him trying to force penetration. "Please what?" Break's own voice cracked. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He wanted to feel Gil wrapped around him. He wanted to….love him. "Please….fuck me," Gil cried out painfully. Break entered Gil slowly but could not help the sweet tightness and had to start moving immediately. Gil bit back a cry of delicious pain. Gil bucked against Break, his body begging for more…more….Break pounded Gil hard and fast totally letting himself go in the moment. He had Gil-finally.

"Break….I….I'm….gonna….Oh fuck!" Gil writhed and an inaudible cry echoed through the room. Break grasped Gil just in time to pump his release. Gil's body shook violently. Break couldn't hold back either seeing the wildly uncontrolled spasms of Gil's body so he thrust deeply, grasping Gil's hips, and spilling his seed inside of his lover. "Ahhhhh…._Gilbert_." They both rode out their climaxes, feeling totally sated. Break pressed his sweating body down on Gil's while they both fought for breaths. As always, Break slid off to Gil's side and gathered Gil in his arms. "Ahhh damn, I so wanted to rip that ribbon out of your hair. Purple is a good color on you, you know." Break teased. Gil just clung tighter to Break. As the tears spilled out, Gil wondered why, why was he crying? Was it for wanting someone he could not have or fear of losing the one he had at that moment….


	4. Chapter 4

There were just too many trumps from the abyss to fight off so after taking them down one by one with no end in sight, Break stepped ahead of the group and said, " Honestly, this is just getting tiresome." With that he jumped into the air releasing the Mad Hatter in all its glory. That huge glowing red eye annihilated every last creature.

Once the Hatter vanished and all was suddenly quiet, Break bent over coughing violently. The blood forming a huge pool at his feet while his coat sleeve and mouth were covered as well. Then Break glanced at the 4 people over his right shoulder. " Does anyone have another handkerchief? Mine seemed to be ruined." He spoke the last word and promptly collapsed on the pavement.

Gil and Sharon ran up to him. "It's too much power. He could have…." Sharon could not finish the sentence. Gil hoisted Break up on his back and carried him to Gil's apartment. Once inside, Gil laid the unconscious Break on his bed and began the task of cleaning the blood off of his face. Alice, Oz, and Sharon headed off to speak with Reim. Gil offered to stay behind and babysit Break. He stood at the window smoking and thinking about how motionless the usually flamboyant Break had been while he wiped the blood off his mouth. That mouth, though it had only been brief, Gil remembered the way it felt wrapped around him.

He was angry. At that moment, Gil didn't know if he wanted to hug Break or choke him. "Wow, that's gonna take some work to get out," Break said in mock frustration regarding the bloodstain on his white coat sleeve as he sauntered out of the bedroom. Gil swung around, grabbed Break's shirt with both hands and shoved him against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you, you goddamn clown!" Gil shouted furiously. "_Gilbert," _Break said in that irritating tone, " you are mad at me, eh?" Gil slammed Break's back to the floor, straddling him, "I am so sick of your self sacrifice bullshit!" Gil roared. Break's innocent look met Gil's narrowed one. "You could have…." He couldn't say the word "died." The tears welled up in his golden eyes and he couldn't quite shout the last part, " Do you _really _have _nothing_ to live for?" Gil's expression both fear and anger.

That startled Break, shook his very core and he was too choked up to respond so he just grabbed Gil's head and pulled him down till their lips met. They had never kissed before. To both men, a kiss was a special kind of intimacy. Gil was too stunned to respond at first but Break immediately started licking, sucking, and nibbling on Gil's lower lip. Then when Gil's lips parted slightly, he drove his tongue inside, filling Gil's mouth, tasting him. It became an urgent and deeper kiss between the two.

Break finally broke the kiss, both men gasping for air. " I ought to…." Gil started to say but Break cut him off. "What? Punish me?" He teased. Gil was thinking more like_ kill him_ but in their current position maybe punishment was a nice alternative. Gil's coat was off and his shirtsleeves rolled up. "Don't you dare move," Gil warned. Break raised a brow but complied as he watched Gil shed his lower clothing and came back to straddle Break's neck.

Holding his hard throbbing cock, he demanded, "Open!" Break was beginning to like this dominant side to Gil _very _much. He opened his mouth and Gil thrust his full length into Break's mouth. Gil frankly didn't care if Break could breathe, he gagged and choked Break till saliva dripped from his mouth. God it felt good to feel Break's hot mouth again. Gil flattened his palms to the wall above Break's head and found a rhythm thrusting in and out of that delicious wetness. Break's arms wrapped around Gil's contracted thigh muscles. But it was too good. If Gil wanted to go any further this would have to end soon.

So he finally pulled out and went straight for Break's boots and pants, yanking them off. Then he ripped open Break's shirt, buttons popping and bouncing on the floor. Gil slid his hand all the way up Break's torso to his mouth. "Suck!" He commanded. Break's heated gaze met Gil's angry one but neither looked away as Break did as told. But he could feel Gil's trembling body. Break knew what was going to happen next but he also knew that Gil had never done it before. This could be interesting, Break thought.

Gil bent up Break's legs to expose his entrance. He had to have Break this way so he could look at his face while he fucked him. Slowly he inserted one finger, giving a thrust or two before adding another. He used three fingers to spread Break's hole wide. Break found himself a bit nervous at Gil's size. Gil spit to moisten his cock before driving it into Break. "Uhhnn," Break groaned and stiffened. He clutched Gil's arms-damn he was huge, Break thought to himself. But being inside Break's tight ass was so intoxicating that he immediately started pounding him. He went as deep as he could go, finding Break's spot and hitting it every time.

With every rough thrust, sounds of pleasure _and_ pain escaped Break. The full feeling of Gil's hard cock in his ass was so damn amazing! Gil watched Break squeeze his eyes shut and arch towards him. It was a beautiful sight to Gil. Break felt Gil stiffen and groan, "B-Break, open." Gil quickly pulled out and climbed over Break, spilling the white cream in and on his mouth. Break smiled wickedly and licked his lips.

But Gil only had to pump Break vigorously for all of 30 seconds before he came, the hot cream dripping onto his fingers. Both men were panting and sweating but Gil jumped up and retrieved his clothes. He slumped down on the couch, holding his head in his hands. What the hell had come over him? Break dressed and came to the couch, lying down. He pulled Gil's head to his chest, embracing him. Gil gazed up, " Are you gonna answer my question?" Break saw the heartache Gil could not hide. "Hahahaha, I think you just got your answer."


End file.
